


face to face

by Kingscunt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Tumblr Prompt, two old men being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: “I would rather have you here and a little scarred than having you dead."





	face to face

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: reverent scar touches
> 
> go easy on me i haven't written in a century
> 
> agentpercivals.tumblr.com

“They’re not as bad as you make them out to be, you vain sod,” Merlin said softly, watching Harry study his facial scars in the mirror. It seemed to be something that Harry was doing more and more in recent months. 

Yes, Harry was a vain man and God did he know that. His looks had always been something had he prided himself on, and Valentine had taken that away from him. And while he was more than grateful to the lovely fold at Statesman for saving his life, knowing that he had this horrible mess in replacement for an eye left a horrible, horrible taste in his mouth.

Noticing Harry’s disgust, Merlin pulled himself out of the bed, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind. “We have been together for the best part of twenty years, and I still find you just as gorgeous as I did when I first laid my eyes on you. Now, will you come to bed?”

Harry sighed and rubbed the scars. “Yes, darling. I’m sorry, but I’m just finding it hard to adjust to. It’s not exactly a scar I can hide.” It wasn’t any old scar. Harry wasn’t a stranger to scars; his body was littered in scars from past missions that had gone slightly awry. Knife wounds, gunshots, falls… But they were easy to hide to the public eye. It wasn’t as if Harry walked around naked.

But losing an eye? Having his face scarred like this? Well, that was impossible to hide.

“I would rather have you here and a little scarred than having you dead,” Merlin said with a frown. “Harry, I thought you were dead for over a year. It was the hardest year of my life. I watched you get shot by that bastard. Having you alive and scarred is better than what it could have been.”

Harry slowly climbed into bed, pulling Merlin down with him. “I suppose I sound selfish. I can’t apologise enough for putting you through that. But, I’m not exactly getting any younger, am I? I’m getting older, wrinklier by the day, and to top all of that off I lost a bloody eye and got this mess instead.”

“Neither of us are getting any younger, you stupid old man.” Merlin chuckled. Slowly, he moved his hand to Harry’s face, his fingers ghosting the scars. He waited to see if Harry would flinch before gently tracing them before moving closer to kiss the scars. “Do you really believe that I don’t find you attractive anymore? Bloody hell, love, you really are an idiot sometimes.”

Merlin relaxed a little as he heard Harry chuckle under his breath. Twenty years and he still hadn’t tired of hearing his laugh. It truly was beautiful.

“It’s not exactly as if I’m in the prime of my time either. I haven’t a single hair on my head, thanks to how much you all stress me out. You in particular.”

“You love it. I make your life interesting.”

“You’re insufferable.” Merlin snorted, pulling Harry close and leaning in for a long embrace. “I love you and I love your scars. I’ll say it again. Stop being a vain sod.”

Harry nodded and curled up against Merlin. He’d always have to live with the fact that Valentine had caused him to lose his eye, but Merlin was right. Harry was alive, and being alive meant that he was still able to spend every night with the love of his life. And while he’d always feel self-conscious about his looks, Merlin was enough to ease that.


End file.
